The Other Sawyer
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Takes place season three during episode ten. Peyton finds out another secret that Ellie also kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own one tree hill

**Storyline: **Takes place season three during episode ten. Peyton finds out another secret that Ellie also kept from her.

* * *

It was another boring day at school for Samantha Sawyer. The only class in school that is entertaining is music class that it. At school Samantha didn't really have many friends. She only three...well if twins count then it three, right?

Anyway Samantha was excited to wait to hear the final bell to ring cause school wasn't really the best place for her to be in. She would rather be in a recording studio and produce an artist that have real talent for music instead. That was her major dream. Music. It was more passion to her than anything she can focus on.

"So i say we go to my house and tell my parents that we're doing homework when were really talking about guys and then go out and search around for some hotties" Hallie who is Samantha best friend in the whole entire world.

Samantha looked at her knowing that all Hallie wants to do is party like always. "Can't. I have be home and work on some things with my mom and get her medication and all other things to" Hallie seemed to be disappointed that she got a no from Samantha. Yes, Samantha did normally turn her down when it was a school day but it was the weekend though not the school week.

"Fine. I understand. What about tomorrow then?" Samantha hesitated for a minute. Maybe tomorrow if her mom doesn't need her for anything that is.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know" she answered her reply back to Hallie before turning and walking away to go home.

As she got was walking by herself she wondered what kind've album she wants to buy next. If anything, she would do get herself a record label or even start one on her own someday. Music was Samantha life and she would die with it in her blood. It was her life it explain on why she wasn't doing her best in school. It music but if she wants to make in the business she should proberly get her grades up first.

Walking in the house that she lives with her mother, she heard voices from the kitchen. One voice was Ellie the other was another female but she couldn't tell whose it was though. Samantha put her bag on the floor the same time Peyton entered the hallway to leave and Ellie walked in behind Peyton having an guilty and awarkward feeling inside of her. Samantha looked all confused about what was going on.

"Mom whose this" looking at Peyton with confusion while Peyton looked surprise as the tears were rolling down her face now. Another lie for her to have now. Both girls looked at Ellie wanting her to explain this situation about.

She sighed and hesitated. Ellie may have never lied to Samantha about any thing but this she knows that her daughter was going to hate her for. "Samantha this is Peyton and Peyton this is Samantha" good job for the introduction. Both look eager to know what was going on. "Sam" she looked at her "Peyton" she then looked at Peyton. It was really getting awarkward. "Your both sisters." Big shocker right there. Here Sam was thinking she was an only child as so did Peyton and boom something just bombed on to the both of them.

It was more like they weren't even excepting it. Half-sisters? Maybe. But full sisters? Who knows. They could be full blooded or maybe half-blooded if they have different dad that is.

"What" Samantha looked upset and hurt as much as Peyton did.

Ellie didn't know what to do or say at this point. "She your sister. Same mom and dad as Peyton here" she didn't want to be in the room any more and she knows that Hallie won't be home until eight or nine at nighttime and the twins well she doesn't know where they live cause they never say. Upset and pissed she grabbed her bag and wanted to leave and go somewhere that was any where but home.

"Where do you think your going?" Ellie said in a concern tone in her voice.

She turned and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. She didn't even want to look at her right now. "Any where that not here" she said before walking out and slamming the door behind her. Peyton did the same five minutes later. Like hell if both never return back now after another lie from Ellie.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha went to the basketball court. She doesn't play but she does sometime watches or draw or put her headphones and start listening to music on her ipod. This was a bad day for her. It not like she wished for a sister or anything. Yes, Samantha always wanted either a older or younger sister but at least she would know them. Not be lied for the last what, nine or less or more years too about not having another sibling. At least she would like to have maybe a hint or two that she did or something before having a big blow up about finding out the truth about her life.

Looking at the guys, there were some she saw that went to school and one that she had never seen before. He was tall with blonde hair. '_He kind of cute. He proberly in college or something by now' _she thought in her head. Yes, he did seem cute but he wasn't really her type. To be truthful, she really know what her type of guy is. All she was more into was music and art and trying to help Ellie to fight breast cancer and that around it. The only time she did had a boyfriend was when was fourteen but broke up due to the fact that they were in different worlds and not communicating that much.

Lucas looked over and saw that Samantha was staring at him. She quickly turn away hoping he didn't notice her. "Be right back" Lucas yelled. He walked over to her. "Liking the game?" he said as he got closer to her.

She went back to looking at him. "It ok, I guess. Not really into sports that much. Which side kicking ass?"

"Mine team is the winner it seems"

"Sweet" odd silence. "So are you new around here or something?" she asked him.

Lucas smiled at her. The same kind he always gave to Peyton whenever she was in a good mood. "No. My friend needed to see someone and wanted me a long for the ride" he replied back to her. Samantha nodded. "Oh. That cool. Road trip" being funny wasn't her best personalities that she has.

Before even seeing it coming Peyton showed up out of nowhere. "Luke, I'm ready to" she paused once she saw Samantha with Lucas. "Hi" she felt real awarkward saying to the sister she never knew she had before.

"Hi" Samantha said shyly. Lucas had a feeling inside of him that those two already met each other earlier today.

"Hey, Lucas. Can you give me a second here with her?" she kind of felt guilty about what happen earlier today and feel more like she should make things right with Samantha before making things right with Ellie first. Lucas nod before leaving both girls alone together. At least it was in public so they won't be no killing each other, yet.

Peyton walked toward her. "Listen, everything right now is proberly confusing for you right now and I get that. I do." she was now sitting a couple of inches close to her. "Learning about having another sibling that you never thought it exist sucks. It really does and I'm still mad about the fact that she never mention you to me when she first me and it hurts once the truth comes but, I don't know I guess it sucks when it does come out" Samantha was confused a little bit about the statement or point that Peyton was trying to make to her.

She didn't speak for a couple of seconds. "So what? Are you trying to make a point here or make peace? What?"

Peyton sighed for a minute or two. "I feel horrible about what happen earlier at your house today with the fighting and yelling with Ellie and you walking in and me and finding out we're relating and all that. I guess I felt guilty about it"

Both girls stop speaking for a couple of minutes before Samantha spoke up. "You shouldn't feel guilty about what happen earlier" Peyton now looks at her. "Me and you didn't know about each other until today so you shouldn't be feeling guilty about what happen" she said.

Part of Peyton knows that she was right about not feeling guilty but Peyton couldn't help it though. She did feel guilty around the situation and wish that it could've gone better than how it normally did go down.

"True. But I do because I wish I was told that I had a sibling when I was younger before meeting someone that I didn't know that fully exist though"

Samantha didn't say anything back. The part of wishing that Ellie told her about Peyton before actually meeting her would have been better than not knowing out of nowhere though. Now the question was now where do they go from here now?

"I should get going" Samantha said getting her stuff together and stood up.

"Hey" Peyton yelled. Samantha turned and looked at her. "I can drop you off back home if you like that" she offered. Samantha thought for a second before giving Peyton answer.

"That would be cool" she said.

Peyton smiled and got up from sitting down from the bleachers. "Let go" she said before walking to her car and Samantha followed her.


End file.
